


Three Valentines

by Fanofthearts



Category: Holby City
Genre: Auction Dates, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Valentine's Day, shocker Edward and Guy are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthearts/pseuds/Fanofthearts
Summary: Every year for the past five years Serena had attended Holby’s annual Valentine’s dinner in partnership with The British Heart Association and “Love Your Heart” campaign. The fundraiser usually had some goofy games set up to help raise money but this year, they are trying something new.Serena's date with Robbie falls through, who does she call to spend Valentine's day with?Serena is sick of missing her girlfriend, she takes matters into her own hands.





	1. How (not) to Host a Charity Date Auction

**Author's Note:**

> This wacky idea has come from true events. 
> 
> Thank you again as always to Iordio for betaing and to ktlsyrtis for letting me bounce ideas off of you :)

Every year for the past five years Serena had attended Holby’s annual Valentine’s dinner in partnership with The British Heart Association and “Love Your Heart” campaign. It was always the weekend before the 14th and was a big corporate fundraiser for the charity. The money went to a good cause and it was more laid back than most fundraising galas. Everyone wore some form of red, the pressure was off and people mingled at will. They usually had some goofy games set up, whether it was trivia, group Pictionary, or last year’s “A Minute To Win It”. This year they were trying something new…

 

\--

 

This year they were trying something different, along with the dinner, they were holding a silent auction. Names of three staff members from each of the regions three hospitals were chosen to be placed in silent auction baskets for a date night.

Serena had flat out refused when Henrik approached her with the idea. She wouldn’t be auctioned off like some prized heifer for a date with god knows who. Alas, Hansen had worked on her, telling her it would be a free dinner at Bottega, Holby’s only Michelin starred fine dining restaurant. That swayed her slightly. She had been dying to get to the restaurant since it opened but the waiting list was long and she had no one special enough to go with. She fiddled with her pendant as she stood in his office, after all it was for a good cause. She could stick to work topics with her ‘date’, enjoy a fantastic meal with an excellent bottle of wine, then sneak off home no harm no foul. Sighing she reluctantly agreed. 

She had to make up a basket with Henrik’s assistant to showcase her personality. Grumbling she wrote down a quick email and sent it off with a short bio and her likes. Good red wine (Shiraz please), loves to travel especially to France, a taste for opera and west end shows, and an interest in history. She also had to submit a picture, Ellie had taken a decent one of her last year in the south of France at sunset in a vineyard. As the day drew near she was quite overcome with curiosity who would be her lucky suiter.

 

\--

 

The night of the dinner was chilly, she pulled her coat tighter, smoothing the back of her dress down as she stepped out of the taxi. Ric’s hand there to steady her in her heels. She smiled up at him, although they still had their spats, her affection for him ran deep. 

Inside he handed her a glass of red, “Just relax, it’s just a bit of fun, it will be fine.”

Serena rolled her eyes, “Says the man with as many marriages as Liz Taylor.” She took a deep sip of wine. Before dinner Ric and Jac, her lucky cohorts in the date auction stood awkwardly by their baskets as they were introduced. The baskets were placed on a long table covered with a crisp white table cloth. The MC stood behind each basket, next to each doctor or nursing staff rattling off a small bio of the person and items in the basket to be actioned. Serena peered into her basket, a bottle of nice Shiraz, tickets to an opera the Royal Opera House, a book on the history of Harvard, and 1,000 Places to See Before you Die. 

After they were all introduced the bidding opened and they sat down for appetizers. Serena tried to keep engaged in the conversation around her but she couldn’t help her eyes constantly drifting to her basket. Half way through her main course Serena’s eyes flicked over to the table, a tall blonde was bent over her basket scrawling her name on her sheet. She had on tailored suit her black jacket darted at the waist showing her slim figure. She stood and turned from the basket Serena felt her mouth water, the blood red velvet shirt under the jacket hugged her just right. She nudged Ric, “Who is that?”

Ric turned away from Hansen to look over her shoulder, “No idea, she’s not one of ours.” 

The mere idea that a woman would bid on her had never even crossed her mind. Serena had noticed women, of course she did, who didn’t. She had never got past a quick snog at a few parties. She wasn’t opposed to going further, but it had never materialised. Her eyes tracked the woman’s stride across the room to take a seat at St. James’ table. 

The rest of the dinner dragged, there were speeches by heart disease survivors, people whom the money helped, a drowning speech from the president, and then short speeches from each CEO of the hospitals. After they were told the bidding would last another hour before the final was called. 

Music took over after their dessert plates were taken away and Ric pulled her onto the crowded dance floor. He was a good lead and swung her around effortlessly. After a few songs they migrated to the auction area, Ric’s sheet was almost full and was up to £800, Jac’s was full and flipped over approaching £1300, Serena’s on the other hand was in a fierce back and forth almost up to £2000. “Your lady has some competition.” 

Serena’s face flushed hot, she didn’t expect someone to actually pay that much money for just a date with her. Her eyes scanned the room, she saw the mystery woman standing at the edge of the dance floor watching, they eyes met and Serena smiled. A few strands of her blonde hair had fallen loose of her French twist and framed her hawkish features. Serena’s fingers twitched at the thought of pushing them behind her ear, tracing her fingers down the long, smooth, creamy column of her neck, her fingers playing with the velvet collar before drifting lower…she licked her lips and looked down. 

Ric’s hand settled into the small of her back moving her away from the table when she heard someone step up behind them, twisting around her eyes clamped onto the swaying tall lump of her ex-husband. Her face grew into a sneer, “Edward.”

“Rena.” He winked at her scribbling his name on the paper. 

She roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the table, “What do you think you are doing?”

“Can’t an ex play the game too?” He asked, his whiskey stained breath making her choke. 

“Stay away from me.” She let go of his arm, “If you so much as touch my sheet again I’ll report for harassment.”

Edward shrugged, “I’m playing by the rules, I’m employed at St. James, and I have just as much right to bid as anyone else.” God, he sounded like a whiny teenanger.

“You’re broke.”

He shrugged, “It’s my tax refund, Rena.”

Her brown eyes blazed, “Go to hell.” 

Ric’s hand on her elbow steered her away from him, he walked her over to the bar and handed her another glass of wine. “Ignore him.”

“Bastard.” She felt her eyes sting, “Why is he always turning up in my life?”

“He’s an arse, that’s what they do.”

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the woman of the hour.”

Serena couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips at the sound of the voice, “Fleur! So good to see you.” She accepted the kisses on both of her cheeks, her eyes trying not to drift down to the very exposed cleavage presented in front of her. 

“I must say Serena your ticket is leading at the moment. Such a shame I’m not filthy rich, I’d pay just about anything to take you out.” She winked her eyes raking up and down Serena’s figure before meeting her eyes. 

Dark eyes rolled, heat flushing her face unable to hide her smile, “You can keep dreaming, darling.”

“I see the Werewolf has you in her cross-hairs, between her, your disgusting ex, and an equally gross Guy Self this is the bidding war of the decade.”

“Guy Self?” Serena’s eyebrows shot up, “He’s bidding?”

“Mmm humm, he was.” She purred, her arm brushing Serena’s. “He just knocked old Eddie off but here comes Ms. Wolfe.”

Serena watched as the woman in question walked through the crowd to the table and scribbled her bid down. “Who is she?”

Fleur smirked, “She is new to us at St. James, locuming right now. She got in a bit of a wreck in Afghanistan, got medically discharged from the RAMC. You’ve probably heard of her, she’s done a lot of writing as of late, Berenice Wolfe.”

Serena and Ric’s mouths dropped, so that was the Berenice Wolfe. She had heard rumours she was in Holby, had come home to be closer to her to her children but had yet to put the name to a face. “What does she want with me?”

Fleur let her eyes do a slow track up from Serena’s red heeled feet, up taut calves, curvy hips, slim waist, to her quite wonderful decolletage, to sparkling and playful eyes. She smiled saucily, “I haven’t the slightest.” She squeezed Serena’s fingers, “Good luck,” she whispered before wandering off. 

Her eyes found Guy Self as he scribbled his name on Serena’s sheet and almost as an afterthought Jac’s. She muttered to Ric, “I’m going to figure out what his game is.”

He reached out and grabbed her arm, “Let him be, if he wants to bid let him, there’s nothing you can do about it and if you do you’ll have to interact with him.”

She nodded, he was right but it still irked her wondering what he was up to. She glanced at her watch another thirty minutes to go, “I’m going to step outside.” 

Ric nodded, “I see an old friend that owes me a dance.”

Collecting her shawl from her chair, Serena pushed open the balcony door balancing her wine glass close to her chest against the chill. The balcony was blissfully quiet, the din of the ballroom leaving her and she almost slumped in relief. She took a sip of wine and leaned against the stone of the balcony overlooking out over the hotel’s ground of trees and manicured gardens in front of her, lights twinkling in the dark.

She shivered, about to head in when she felt a jacket fall across her shoulders followed by the bitter smell of a cigarette. “A bit cold for a lady to be out here without a jacket.” Serena jumped at the voice and turned to see Berenice Wolfe standing next to her, cigarette dangling from her lips. 

Serena smirked, letting her eyes trail up her long legs to that sinfully soft shirt that looked even better without the jacket. “Needed some air.” Her voice felt hoarse to her own ears. She pulled the jacket close letting the warmth and smell engulf her, “Thank you.”

Bernie smiled, her lips curving up at the corners, “My pleasure.” They stood in silence both staring out at the lights before the blonde turned towards her, “Bernie Wolfe.” She held out her hand after stubbing her cigarette out against the rail. 

“Serena Campbell.” She took her hand in hers, marveling at the soft yet calloused feel.

“I know, I’ve read all of the papers you have published in the Lancet, I’m a huge fan of your work.”

Serena felt her cheeks flush, “Thank you, and I- I, um, your work on the splenic artery is wonderful.”

She watched the other woman duck her head, “Thanks.” Her voice was soft. 

They fell into silence for a bit, “What brings you to Holby?”

“Oh, my jeep ended upside down in a poppy field and my leg isn’t exactly what it used to be, figured it was time to retire.” She sighed looking out into the distance. “I missed my kids, I missed so much of them growing up and it was time to face the facts that my marriage wasn’t working. So I came home, got a divorce decided to put down some roots, see what Holby has to offer me.” Dark eyes turned and regarded Serena. “What about you?”

“I’m from here, well, not here here I was born up north but we moved down here when I was about five. I like the area well enough, enjoy my work at Holby. My daughter is going to university here too.”

“Just one child?”

Serena barked out a laugh, “Yes, just one and she’s enough.”

“Husband…”

Serena took a drink, “Long gone, fifteen year member of the embittered ex-wives club.” She raised her glass. “In fact the drunken idiot is here tonight, bidding for a date.”

Bernie’s eyes widened, “You were married to Guy Self?”

Serena let out a loud laugh at the mere thought, slumping against the rail trying to get her breath, “Good lord no! God help me, no. Although seeing that little beady eyed snake bidding on me is making me nervous.” She chuckled, “That man has been a thorn in my side since I first clapped eyes on him. For him to pay money to spend time with me….” She wiped her eyes and leaned back against the rail watching the party carry on inside, felt much warmer with Bernie’s jacket around her, or maybe it was the woman herself.  
“Edward Campbell, the large balding man that’s reasonably drunk used to be mine, in another life. This is silly. I never should have let Henrik convince me to sign up for this ridiculous mess. I mean, putting yourself up like cattle to be auctioned off for a date. Who would do that, even if it’s for a good cause?”

Bernie smiled shyly at her, “You never know, you might end up having fun on the date.”

Serena scoffed imaging sitting in the restaurant across from Edward or Guy, she cringed. She’d pass on Bottega if it meant she had to attend with either of them. “Good lord no.  
The only reason I did this was because I’ve been trying for a year to get into Bottega. I’ve just never had any luck or anyone to go with.”

“I hear they have the best sommelier outside London, and the lamb is to die for.”

Finishing her wine Serena turned toward Bernie, “Not worth it I think. Perhaps I could pull my name out now if it's not too late.” She missed the slightly wounded expression on Bernie’s face.

A beeping started both of them, Bernie reached into the inner pocket of her suit jacket accidently brushing Serena’s breast making them both shutter, “My-umm my alarm.” She took the phone out and shut it off. 

“Alarm?”

She nodded, “Ten minutes left to bid,” Her eyes met Serena’s, “and I don’t want to miss out on the final bidding.” Her lips were close, her voice husked in Serena’s ear.

Serena’s mouth worked like a guppy fish, gooseflesh erupted across her skin, “Oh-I umm I didn’t mean…I just umm.”

Bernie winked, slipped her coat from Serena’s shoulder and put it back on. Serena felt the chill immediately, “Shall we?” She nodded towards the French doors. “I would hate for you to have to sit across from either of those men this Tuesday.” She held the door for Serena, reaching out to catch her fingers before they crossed the threshold, lifting her hand to her lips she pressed a soft kiss on her cold knuckles. “I’ll see you in a bit.” 

Serena sagged against the door watching the hitch in her hips as she walked away.

 

\--

 

Fidgeting with her pendant hanging around her neck, she waited for Bernie. She checked her watch, ten to eight. If there was one thing she hated was tardiness. The foyer to the restaurant was cool, she decided to wait there instead of hovering by the maître d'. Maybe she should have taken Bernie up on the offer to pick her up, instead she had called a taxi. She checked her phone again, no new text message from Bernie. They had been texting quite frequently since the weekend, the last text was twenty minutes ago telling Serena she was on her way. 

She thought back to last weekend, after she came in from the balcony she settled next to Ric to watch the rest of the bidding. Jac’s ticket was heating up, Fletch had thrown his hat into the ring and was being beaten by a doctor from Bristol University Hospital. Ric had quite a few ladies on his ticket as well. There was a large crowd down at the end of the table around a doctor from St. James that was causing a bit of a commotion. Five minutes left. 

Her eyes traced Bernie’s figure hovering near her basket, so far she was in the lead. She cringed as she saw Guy approaching, by the cockiness in his gait she knew he was looking for a fight, a drunk fight if she could pinpoint it. He pushed past Bernie and scrawled his name on the second sheet of paper, she watched Bernie glance at the clock, her posture relaxed as she looked on. 

“Looks like she’s got stiff competition.” Ric whispered in her ear. 

She watched in horror as Edward staggered up behind Guy and clamp a meaty palm on his shoulder pulling him back, “She’s mine you know.” He slurred, clumsily scrawling his name and amount on the paper. 

Guy ripped the pen out of his hand, “She was yours but you were stupid enough to not know how to keep it in your trousers, Campbell.”

Serena frowned, was Guy interested? Were all the snippy comments, the harassment, the stonewalling at every corner his sick idea of flirting? The pen thumped down on the table, forgotten. “I changed for her, she is the mother of my only daughter and my wife.” 

“Was, Eddie, she was your wife.” Guy picked up the pen to write his name, getting his bid in as Edward grabbed the back of his suit jacket hard and pulled causing Guy to stagger backwards. 

Ric made a move to step between them but Serena grabbed his arm and held him in his seat. “Wait.” She whispered. They were now the centre of attention, both men bellowing at each other like fat blubbery walruses encased in penguin suits with blood red ties circling each other, claiming they had the right for the dinner.

Serena’s jaw dropped open, her fingers loosening around Ric at the display in front of her. She blinked hard, was she in some kind of twilight zone? She almost pinched herself to see if this was all a nightmare and she would soon wake up. The clock ticked down with five seconds to go, the crowd counting down as Edward’s fist connected with Guy’s jaw with a sickening pop. A flash of red caught her eye and she saw Bernie easily side step Guy’s sagging body, pick up the discarded pen and swiftly signed her name and her bid. She stepped back right as time was called.

The room had fallen silent, everyone staring at the two men, watching Guy stagger to his feet, neither realising that Bernie had slipped behind them. Edward’s face was an ugly shade of red, he looked over at Serena staring at him slack jawed, her eyes as big as saucers. “Keep her,” He muttered, “She’s got a bit too much in the hips since the last time she bent over for me.” 

The crack of the slap echoed across the silent hall. Bernie’s fingers grabbed Edwards’s bow tie and twisted, stepping over Guy and dragging him towards Serena, “Apologise.” She twisted the tie and pulled him down to Serena’s level, her voice was iron, “Apologize to the lady.” Bernie looked down into Serena’s shining brown eyes.

Edward gagged as the collar twisted even tighter. “S-sorry Serena.” 

She pulled him back and shoved him roughly towards Guy, “Get out, both of you.” They looked pathetic standing there, Guy with a large red mark starting on his jaw, Edward with a pink smear across his cheek from Bernie’s still stinging palm.

Ric stood and started towards them, “You heard the lady.” He edged quietly. Both began a clumsy walk towards the entrance hall with Henrik on their heels. Bernie slid into Ric’s empty seat, her hand hesitantly resting on Serena’s wrist. “Can I get you a glass of water?” She whispered her voice rough against the growing murmur of the room. She shook her head, her fingers grasping Bernie’s fingers, lacing their hands together.

They sat silently as the MC tried to pull the crowd back together, going over the totals for each person and the winner. Serena sat in a daze, even as her total and Bernie’s name was announced. As soon as the DJ put music back on for more dancing Serena stood, self-consciously pulling at her dress as Bernie stood by her side. “Can I give you a lift home?”

All Serena wanted to do was go home alone and hide under her covers and never come out. “I-I um, took a cab with Ric.” 

Bernie’s eyes scanned the room and found him dancing with the woman who won his date. She felt her heart hurt, she had planned on dancing with Serena after winning but that wasn’t the case. Ric had checked on both women before leaving them to find his date. 

“I’ll drive you home.” Bernie offered her arm to Serena and was pleased when she slipped her hand into the crook of her elbow. Coats collected they pressed into Bernie’s sports car, the drive was quiet. Bernie trying to not squeeze too hard on the steering wheel with her aching hand and Serena trying to get over the shame of Edward’s words. 

Bernie pulled into the drive at Serena’s instructions and turned the car off. “Oh, no you don’t have to.” 

She took the keys gently from Serena’s fingers and stepped out of the car, “I’d like to.” She offered her arm to Serena again who leaned heavily on her walking up to the house, her feet protesting in her heels. Sliding the key gingerly into the lock with her bruised hand Bernie handed them back. 

“Your hand.” Serena reached out and traced the slightly swollen flesh. 

Bernie’s breath caught, partially in pain, and with another reason completely different. “It’s okay, I’ve had worse.”

“Come in let me get you some ice.” Not waiting for a reply Serena slipped into the house shrugging off her coat and heels at the door, pointing down the hall, “Kitchen is through there. Let me change, I’ll be a few minutes.”

She padded up the stairs, taking out her earrings, unclasping her bracelet, and unzipping her dress. Her eyes avoided her reflection in the mirror, she came back down stairs in leggings and an oversized T-shirt. Padding into the kitchen she found Bernie looking at some of the pictures she had pinned to the fridge. She smiled softly, “My daughter, Ellie.” She pulled open the freezer and removed and ice pack, wrapping it in a dish towel, she pushed Bernie gently into a chair and sat next to her inspecting her swollen palm before pressing the ice into it, her hand settled gently on top of Bernie’s. They sat in silence for a bit, neither speaking, surprising themselves with how pleasant it was to just be in each other’s company. 

“Thank you.” Serena whispered, not meeting Bernie’s eyes. 

She shrugged, “Edward was out of line.”

Serena nodded, “He’s not wrong though.”

“Hey.” Bernie’s voice was loud cutting through her slight fog. “He’s a drunk prick and was trying to hide his embarrassment of losing such a gorgeous woman. He is the kind of man who has to go low to make himself feel big.”

Serena nodded her eyes still not moving to meet Bernie’s. “Why did you do it?”

“I’m not a believer in physical violence, I heard what he said and… it just happened.”

“No.” Serena finally brought her eyes up to Bernie’s, “Why did you bid on me?”

Bernie internally cringed hearing it like that, “I had heard of you, I’ve read your publications and you’re a bit of a big name around these parts. I’ve used some of your vascular techniques on tour…” Bernie shrugged. “I actually… er, I didn’t know what you looked like until the email came out with bios and pics for the auction and…” 

Bernie trailed off, she wasn’t good at words, expressing feelings. She had talked more to Serena tonight than she had to her coworkers in the past two months. The look Serena was giving her now was making her be brave. “I… I…” She cleared her throat, “I was a little bit knocked off my feet. I didn’t think I had seen anyone more beautiful than you and I so wanted to win the date.” She smiled sheepishly. “I don’t have a clue if you’re into woman, or even into me,” Bernie dropped her gaze. “But I thought even if you’re not, the chance to sit and have a conversation in a wonderful restaurant with Holby’s most beautiful woman, hoping against hope-“ Her words were cut off by Serena’s lips. 

The kiss was chaste, soft lips brushing lightly against each other. They both pulled back searching each other’s eyes before Bernie lunged forward. In the soft glow of light in Serena’s kitchen, with the bite of the back of the oak chair pushing into Bernie’s ribs they kissed. Mouths and tongues exploring, Serena’s hands fluttering in Bernie’s hair, wishing it was down so she could run her fingers through it. Bernie’s free hand went to Serena’s collarbone, gently tracing the soft skin she had been staring at for the past few weeks in her picture. Leisurely they pulled back both short of breath, Serena leaning forward again gently pecking Bernie’s lips. Her hand slipping down to run blunt nails against the nape of Bernie’s neck, a neck she had been studying all night, causing her to shiver. Her fingers sliding against the crushed velvet of her shirt. 

“So we have a date…”

“Uh huh,” Bernie struggled to get her thoughts in order. She opened her eyes to look into Serena’s dancing eyes, her lipstick smeared, her breathing still ragged. “Yes-Yes. I can pick you up, Tuesday… 7.30?”

Serena’s thumb rubbed a smear of red lipstick from Bernie’s lower lip. “How about I meet you at the restaurant at eight? I can get a cab.”

Bernie nodded dumbly, handed Serena her phone when asked and watched as she typed her number then texted from Bernie’s phone so she had hers. Bernie tried the hide the yawn that was threatening but it slipped out. “I should head home, I’m on shift tomorrow morning. Will you be okay tonight?”

Serena smiled, “Trying to get into my bed already? Without even a first date?”

Bernie blanched looking dismayed, “No- I…”

Serena winked and kissed her softly, “I’ll be fine Bernie.” Setting the ice on the table she stood and allowed Serena to walk her to the door. She slipped her shoes back on, and shrugged on her coat.” She turned to Serena, the light spilling through the small pane of frosted glass from the street light. 

“Until Valentine’s day?” 

“Until then.” Serena softly kissed her. “Text me when you’re home?”

Bernie nodded slipping out into the night. 

Serena had just crawled into bed when her phone chimed, “Home, in bed. Thank you for the lovely (although exciting) evening. X”

Serena smiled and drifted to sleep dreaming of Bernie. 

 

\--

 

Two minutes to eight, the door to Bottega breezed open, cold air spilling in and Serena’s breath caught. Bernie smiled up at her, blonde hair a mass of windblown curls. Serena stepped forward, her hand finding Bernie’s lapels and pulling her flush against her. “You’re right on time.”

Long arms snuck around her waist her lips met Serena’s in a soft kiss before she pulled back, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Darling.” She opened the door to the restaurant for her, the wall of heat hit and she smiled at the smell that drifted out. As the maître d’ took their coats Bernie let her eyes slide down Serena, the black cocktail dress hugged her just right. She was caught staring and bravely threw her a wink. As they were led deep into the low lighting of restaurant she smiled to herself, this date with Serena was already the best £5700 she had ever spent and they hadn’t even ordered yet.


	2. Lovely Lobsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena was to have dinner with Robbie...well that didn't happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Iordio for looking this over and making it more British than I ever could.
> 
> Happy Valentines day everyone!

Serena couldn’t bear to kill the lobsters herself. She thought she could but when she went to the fishmonger’s to order them, the look in their beady little eyes just made her stomach lurch. Damn crustaceans. She had planned on dressing them up Fanny Cradock style but insisted to a rather bemused fishmonger that could they be dead for collection on 13th February thank you very much. 

Robbie had mentioned in the early stages of their relationship that he loved seafood, something Serena herself was quite fond of, but cooking seafood on the other hand was new. Things felt like they were lagging with Robbie and she hoped this Valentine’s Day would put some spice back in their relationship. 

Breezing in her door on the eve of Valentine’s Day she pops the lobsters in the fridge next to the steak she got last night. She smiled, tomorrow should be wonderfully romantic, and she was on the early shift, so fingers crossed she would be able to get home to cook the romantic meal as a surprise for her boyfriend. 

 

\--

 

Serena knocked shoulders with Bernie at the nurses’ station, “Big plans for tomorrow?” She smiled at her friend, they had grown close over the past six months. Bernie divorce was final a few months ago but Serena had yet to convince her friend to date. 

“Tomorrow?” She asked looking up from her chart her heart skipping a beat at the beaming smile Serena was flashing her. 

“Yes tomorrow, Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh. Oh!” Bernie snapped the chart shut, “Oh no, just me and the telly most likely, my day off.”

Serena’s smile lost some of its lustre, “Beautiful, charming, funny woman like you shouldn’t be sitting at home in front of the telly on the most romantic day of the year.”

Bernie rolled her eyes, “It’s commercialised claptrap, dreamt up by profiteers to make money from poor desperate saps.” 

Serena tutted and swatted Bernie with her chart, “You sound like Miss Havisham, stop being such a cynic.” She rolled her eyes.

Bernie looked down at her trainers, “You... you have plans with Robbie the Bobbie then?” The blonde’s dislike for Serena’s boyfriend was no secret. Ever since she had overheard him making a snide comment about Serena’s weight he was on her shit list. Serena brushed the comment off stating she had gained a couple of pounds over Christmas. But when she heard him drunkenly tell one of the F1s at Albies one night about their more intimate moments involving Serena’s figure that she detested him. She was able to shut him down quickly to save Serena’s blushes. 

Serena smirked, “I have a surprised planned for him. His favorite dinner tomorrow after he gets done with work. I’ve never made lobster thermidor before, I’ve been watching youtube videos and reading Fanny Cradock. I have to admit I’m a little nervous at how it will turn out.” 

Bernie smiled at her enthusiasm. “I’m sure he’ll love it.” She squeezed her arm, “Try baking it instead of boiling it.” She said before she was called into surgery. 

 

\--

 

Serena floated through her day, she was looking forward to a romantic dinner followed by some cuddling on the sofa before things moved up to the bedroom. She had texted Bernie pictures of the lobster last night and two different dresses she was torn on wearing. Her friend was getting good and replying to her with gifs and emojis. She picked the red dress with a plunging neckline that clung to her ample hips over the shorter more flowing blue dress. 

She’d texted Robbie a reminder about their plans and that she missed him telling him she couldn’t wait for tomorrow night. It took till the next day for him to message ‘me too’. She rolled her eyes, he had been lacking a bit in the romantic department. 

Finishing her last chart she glanced over at the empty desk across from her. She missed Bernie when she wasn’t at work, it wasn’t quite as fun without her sharing knowing glances with her, rolling her eyes at a difficult patient or working seamlessly in surgery. She tossed the chart in her out box and grabbed her coat. Humming as she took the stairs to the car park. 

 

\--

 

Serena had Verdi playing softly in the background as she peeled potatoes and let the tart to defrost from the freezer. She glanced at the clock, four thirty, Robbie was due in a hour. Her phone pinged, she set down her knife, wiping her hands on a dishtowel she reached for it, smiling at Robbie’s name. ‘Can’t make it tonight, sorry reschedule? This weekend? X’

Serena felt the tears well up in her eyes, she had went through all this, was so looking forward to a fun night full of laughter, interesting conversation and well, sex. She felt crushed, things were so good in the beginning with them but as of late… Serena felt the anger swell within her. She’d be damned if he hurt her again. She ignored the text and looked around the kitchen, potatoes peeled and ready to be boiled, two lobsters butchered ready for boiling and two steaks in a marinade. She sighed and sat down heavily in a chair by the table clutching her phone. Happiness always seemed so fleeting. Wiping her eyes she could barely make out the icons on her phone, sending out a single text. “He cancelled.” 

The response was almost immediate. “Wanker.”

Serena let out a bark of laughter, suddenly all she wanted was her best friend. “Come over?”

“Be there in twenty.”

 

\--

 

Serena left the kitchen as it was she went upstairs and changed into an old hoodie and sweats, leaving her feet bare she padded down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. She smiled pulling to door open to reveal a windswept Bernie, she was wearing her usual skinny black jeans and her Holby sweatshirt. An overnight bag was slung over her shoulder.   
Under one arm was a nice bottle of Shiraz, her hands clutched a tub of rum and raisin ice cream, and a single white velvet rose. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” She leaned forward and quickly pecked Serena on the cheek in a rare display of tactileness before brushing by Serena into the foyer. She set down her load on to the small table by the door and kicked her shoes off.

The brunette found herself holding back tears and she took the offered rose from Bernie’s outstretched hand, her face blushed a bright pink around her high cheekbones. “Thank you.”

Bernie just looked down at her stocking clad feet. “I brought reinforcements.” She held up the wine and ice cream. Serena beamed looping her arm through Bernie’s and pulling her into the kitchen. Bernie raised her eyebrows at the spread. She put the ice cream in the freezer and the wine on the counter next to the lobster. She let out a low whistle, “Robbie’s a complete bastard, you know that?”

“I-I just.” Serena burst into tears her arms slung around Bernie’s waist, her face in the neck of her sweatshirt. 

Bernie forced herself to relax and put her arms around her friend, softly stroking her back, “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” Eventually the tears slowed and Serena pulled back reaching for a tissue to wipe her face. “This is quite the dinner, I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry. Shall we?”

Serena gave her a watery smile, fingering the rose. 

 

\--

 

The vascular surgeon stood back and watched Bernie bare her weight down on a pair of meat shears. The satisfying crack of the lobster’s tail echoed loudly over Bizet’s masterpiece wafting through the speakers. “You know what you’re doing?”

Bernie nodded doing the same with the other tail before moving onto the claws. “If you don’t mind can we bake them? It's better than boiled, at least I think.”

“Sure, whichever way you think is better.” She watched as Bernie’s nibble fingers pulled the white flesh from the shell arranging it on the spiny shell before reaching for the olive oil. “Where did you learn how to do this?” Her fingers played with the soft petals of the rose that she had set on the table. A velvet rose will last longer than a real one Bernie had explained.

She shrugged, “When I found out I was pregnant with Cam I had to go on leave when I hit three months. They sent me back to HQ. I was home every night and bored out of my mind so I started cooking. I don’t have time to do it much now, but I do enjoy it. Even though cooking for one is not much fun.” She coated the tails and claw meat with the herbs she had mixed together and placed them on the baking sheet. Turning the hot water on she began washing the few dishes she used. 

“You do know I have a dishwasher?”

Bernie shrugged continuing to wash the dishes, “We’ll use it after we eat. Want me to do the steaks as well?”

Serena started on the potatoes while Bernie put the steaks in ahead of the lobster, finding her corkscrew she opened the wine and reached for her best wine glasses.

Before long they were sitting at the table with a feast spread out before them. Soft candle light flickering across their faces. Serena had insisted on lighting the candles since they were already out and waiting, the rose Bernie had given her, held centre place in a small vase in the middle of the table. She found it fun sharing the kitchen with Bernie, watching her cook and joking about work, hearing stories of her RAMC days. She was a good cook too. The lobster melted in her mouth, for sure better than what she would have made. They each had a slice of the tart before they loaded the dishwasher and returned to the living room with fresh glasses of wine. 

“Do you want ice cream?” Bernie asked before getting settled into the couch. 

Serena shook her head taking a sip of wine, “I suddenly don’t feel upset about Robbie anymore.”

Bernie grinned, “Good, he’s not worth it.”

Serena smiled into her glass before reaching for the remote, “Pretty Woman?”

“I’m sorry?” Bernie looked over at her suddenly nervous.

“The film? I’m feeling nostalgic and want something light with a happy ending.”

“Ok, that has Meryl Streep in it doesn’t it?”

Serena let out a laugh and queued the movie, hitting play. “Not even close, Julia Roberts.” She was still giggling as the credits started. Taking another sip of her wine she shifted closer to Bernie letting her head drop onto her shoulder. She felt Bernie stiffen and was about to pull away when she felt a hand come around her shoulders, holding her in place.   
“This is nice.” She whispered. 

“Best Valentine’s Day I’ve had in years.” Bernie murmured. 

“I thought you didn’t do Valentine’s day and I quote “it’s commercialised claptrap for poor saps.””

“I don’t, Marcus and I used to for maybe the first couple of years and then I don’t know it was just so much work and it increasingly fake. This was nice, no pressure just cooking, good food, great wine and excellent company.” 

Serena hummed and slipped her arm around Bernie’s waist cuddling in more. Bernie swallowed hard against the feeling. She pushed her feelings aside determined to be there for her friend. Both turned their attention to the TV, she’d be damn if she let a silly crush get in the way of the perfect friendship, of the perfect Valentine.


	3. For Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena is sick of missing her girlfriend, she takes matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Iordio for editing :)
> 
> Come gush about these two with me on tumblr! Lesbianishstuff

Glaring at Hansen Serena slammed the door louder than she meant behind her as she walked with purpose down the corridor. She jammed at the button on the lift to take her back to AAU. Ignoring the paper hearts hanging along walls promoting healthy hearts and a Valentine's speed dating at Albie's, she rolled her eyes. 

Stupid CQC inspections, more paperwork, everything was paperwork. She remembered the days when it was more about patients and less about filling out form after form. It was eight a.m. and she was already wanting to go home. She was exhausted, it was one thing after another on the ward, at home she was busy helping with a recovering Greta and a colicky Guinevere. She loved them but she was at the point of being burnt out.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, pulling it out she smiled at Bernie’s morning text. Her girlfriend wasn’t into selfies but she got plenty of pictures of her surroundings. Today it was of a very messy desk, a cleared space large enough for a cup of coffee and a pastry, her stomach grumbled. “I miss you.” Was attached. 

“Oh.” Serena felt tears prickle her eyes, how she missed her too. Collapsing into her chair she eyed the huge stack of paperwork on her desk. She wasn’t scheduled for any surgeries for the next two days, just admin work. She groaned, she missed her girlfriend. Pushing the files away she pulled up google, she found a nonstop flight to Nairobi that left tonight at eleven, that would put her in Nairobi around eleven. She texted Bernie, “Are you working tomorrow?”

The reply was almost immediate. “Nope, two days off in a row! How about that! Free? Wanna facetime?”

She smiled wickedly, she had a plan. “Tomorrow around eleven your time?”

“It’s a date, a Valentine’s date ;)”

Serena smiled, she hadn’t forgotten. Setting her phone down she booked the flight, only slightly wincing at the cost, with a return date for the next week. Hanssen had been at her to take her annual leave before she lost it. She made a few phone calls, arranged locum cover, submitted her holiday request, emailed Henrik, and called Jason. Suddenly paperwork wasn’t looking too bad. 

\--

Serena managed to get some sleep on the plane, not as much as she would have liked but the excitement was too hard to dampen. It had been five months since she had last touched Bernie, had last kissed her, held her. She looked down at the sparking ring on her right hand, it was a bit tight on her, she had been forced to wear it on her little finger but it was easier to wear it through customs than declare it.

The plane touched down and she willed security and baggage claim lines to hurry up. She glanced at her watch, having changed her watch to local Nairobi time on the descent, twenty minutes to spare. She had packed extremely light, just enough underwear to make it through the week, a few shirts, trousers and her makeup. Bernie’s flat had everything else she needed and she didn’t plan on leaving the apartment block too often. 

Once through customs she closed her suitcase, thankful she managed to squeeze everything into one bag and stepped out into the African sun. The heat wasn’t suffocating and felt wonderful on her skin; February in Holby was dark and dreary.

She walked around the outside of the airport and found some benches looking over the sprawling mass of car parks, relishing some fresh air after being stuck on a plane for nine hours. Sitting down, she waited. What if she made the wrong choice? What if Bernie had plans, what if she didn’t want to see her…what if… her phone rang, an incoming facetime call. She stared at the screen for a second before she slid the button to answer. 

“Hi.”

Bernie’s face came through the screen clear as crystal. “Hello beautiful! Happy Valentine’s Day!” She took in the background, “Oh, wow! You have sun there today! A lot of sun….it's only nine in the morning…”

“Umm… well, actually I’m not in Holby.”

Bernie’s eyebrows shot up, “Oh, you’re…where are you?” Confusion clouded her face.

“Fancy picking me up from Jomo Kenyatta?”

Silence.

“Wh-what?”

“Surprise?”

“You’re-You’re here!?” The excitement in Bernie’s voice was something Serena had never heard before. It made her wonder if this was what she sounded like on Christmas morning when she was a child. 

“I missed you and I had a week off upcoming. I was so fed up at work and I just thought…” She rambled, the other end of the call was a blur, a flash of blonde hair, a bang and then Serena was getting a nice view of Bernie’s ceiling. 

“Just let me get dressed, I’ll pick you up as soon as I can get there!” Her face appeared on the phone flushed and breathless. 

Serena laughed as her phone went blank. She texted Jason and let him know she arrived safely before she leaned back at let her eyes look around the sky was so blue and the trees were full of birds that she was still not familiar with seeing. She people watched for a bit trying to pick out different accents then made up stories to go along with them.   
She was trying to place a woman’s voice when her phone pinged, “On exit for airport.” Serena smiled and stood, walking to the pickup area for international flights, she waited. 

The battered VW Golf pulled into view and she beamed, the car was owned by the hospital and they had leased it to Bernie to use while she was working for them. The car was barely parked when Bernie jumped out running around to meet Serena at the curb. 

“You’re here.” They stood staring at each other. Bernie had a light tan on her skin, her hair was even lighter than before, a bit longer too, the old RAMC t-shirt hung off her lean frame a little looser than the last time she saw her, but those jeans were still impossibly tight. 

“I’m here.” She wanted nothing more than to kiss her but she knew it was too dangerous, homosexuality was illegal in Kenya. She let go of her bag and opened her arms, Bernie stepped into them and she squeezed her tight. Serena tried to fight the tears but it was a losing battle, they cascaded freely down her face as she buried her face into Bernie’s shoulder her hand tangled in her hair. “Oh, I have so missed you.”

“Me too,” She felt the vibrations of Bernie’s voice deep in her chest. “I want to kiss you.”

“I know.” She reluctantly pulled back, “Shall we?”

Bernie nodded opening Serena’s door for her and picked up her suitcase. Once it was in the boot she slipped into the car and reached for Serena’s hand, “One nice thing about an automatic.” She winked squeezing her hand. The drive back was hectic, lunch traffic was making the journey crawl. Serena’s fingers traced a pattern on the back of Bernie’s hand, they finally pulled up to Bernie’s building, it looked the same as it had the last time she was there. 

“How long do I have you for?” Bernie asked as she turned the key to open her flat door.

Serena wanted to say forever but she knew that wasn’t to be the case. “A week, if that's okay?” 

Bernie’s face showed surprise, “A whole week? I'll have to pull a few strings to see if I can get some time off.”

She tossed her keys in the little bowl by the door that Serena bought at the bazaar last time she was there. It was blue and white checked, handmade, something about it made her think of Bernie. The door clicked shut behind them and Bernie was in her arms, she pushed her hard against the door her covering her with her body. 

Her hands wasted no time slipping under Serena’s light blue long sleeved blouse and sending it flying. Her lips at her neck moving up to capture her lips in a heated kiss. Bernie always tasted the same, sweet and warm, like home. She threaded her fingers in her hair and pulled just so, making Bernie moan. She leant back enough to pull the t-shirt from her body, letting her lips trail up from the cups of her bra she unhooked it, tossing it the way of the t-shirt. She pulled back to look at her, her heart clenched she was so beautiful, but oh so thin. She filed that away to talk about later, right now all she wanted was her. She pulled her to her again when she noticed the tears, “Darling?”

“I-I’m sorry I’m just so happy you’re here. I missed you.” Serena pulled her to her again slowly backing her towards the bedroom. 

\--

Bernie dozed next to her in the late afternoon sun, her fingers traced a line up and down her arm watching the goosebumps rise up over her skin. She had missed her, missed everything about her, the lack of housekeeping, her taste, her smell, her laugh (God, her laugh), her hair, the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled, how black her eyes went when…

“Mmm, hey.” She stifled stretching as she woke, she turned immediately to Serena and pulled her close nuzzling her shoulder. “I thought you were a dream.” Her arm tightened around her for fear she’d disappear. 

Serena kissed her hair, “No sweetheart, I’m here.” Her hand traced up and down her spine counting the vertebra as she went, “Darling, have you not been eating?”

Bernie shrugged snuggling even impossibly closer to Serena. “It’s been a hectic few months.” Serena knew she was running the ward by herself, since her decision not co-lead the trauma center here Bernie and the team had yet to find her a replacement. “I missed you.”

Serena smiled, “Me too darling.” Bernie’s stomach rumbled, “Hungry?”

Bernie pulled her head up from where it was buried against Serena, “Surprisingly yes.” 

Serena smiled, “How about I get dressed and I run down to food place on the corner you like so much?”

Bernie sat up her hand resting on Serena’s bare thigh, “I’ll come with you.”

“You sure?”

Bernie nodded a little sheepishly, “I don’t want to let you out of my sight.” She blushed red, “Sorry.”

Serena’s heart melted again, she raised Bernie’s fingers to her lips and kissed them smelling her own scent on them, her mouth watered, “Don’t apologise.” 

They ate dinner on the sofa, Serena leaning back into Bernie and both sharing out of the same bowl. They talked of everything from the political stability in Kenya, to Brexit, how Fletch’s kids were coping without Raf, the conversation did not still. After dishes were washed and tidied away, and Serena had straightened up the living room a bit, with Bernie protesting, they settled back on the sofa. Serena fiddled with the ring on her finger, it felt foreign in its placement. 

Bernie’s arm was around Serena’s shoulders keeping her close, her free hand came and traced the gold and silver band on her finger. “What’s this?”

Serena felt her heart flutter. “This…this was my mother's, it was her mother’s before. I had it resized and engraved.” She felt the heat pouring off of her. 

“Sized for your little finger?”

“No, resized for you.” She pulled back and turned to face Bernie. “I know this past year has been a mess, with everything, with how I was…how I am, but Bernie, it made me realise that I can’t see my life without you, my future without you, and I don’t want to.” She looked into Bernie’s shining brown eyes, “You said once I knew what I didn’t want. Bernie, I know what I do want, I want you, I want us.” She took the ring off tenderly wiping Bernie’s tears with the back of her knuckles, “Oh, sweetheart, Darling don’t cry.” 

Bernie shook her head and wiped her face she tried to speak but the words died on her lips. 

“You’ve changed my life Bernie, for the better, through everything you’re always there.” She held out the ring with shaky fingers, “Can I be your wife?”

Bernie tried to speak again but the words were lodged in her throat, for one brief second Serena got scared, what if she wasn’t ready? But then she held out her trembling left hand, her eyes wide nodding her head, tears falling at will. Serena slipped the ring on her finger and pulled Bernie to her, “Is that a yes?”

She pulled back, “Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!” She kissed her, tears streaming, mixing on their faces. Breaking apart Bernie held her hand out and stared at the sparkling ring on her hand, she beamed at it. “You said it was engraved?” 

Serena nodded, “You’ll need your glasses.” She winked, earning a swat from Bernie. She grabbed a tissue and her glasses, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose before putting on her reading glasses. Serena couldn’t help reaching out and pushed Bernie’s fringe behind her ear. “You look so sexy in those glasses.”

Bernie rolled her eyes and angled the ring this way and that in the low light. “For- Oh! Oh, Serena.”

“If you’ll have me.”

“I will, for eternity.” She pulled her close gently kissing her before pushing her down on the sofa.

 

The end :)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be 3 of these fluff fics, all unrelated for the Berena Weekly Fix :)


End file.
